The present invention relates to modular cabinet systems, and particularly to cabinet systems wherein the cabinets may be provided in units defined by separator panels which, together with end panels are held together by spacer bars and tension rods such as disclosed in the patent application of Leif Blodee, Ser. No. 338,548, filed Mar. 6, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,096 for "Cabinet Systems with Tension Rods as Frame Members." More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the stretcher rail assembly through which the tension rod is received.
The stretcher rail of the above patent was disclosed as being an extruded aluminum structure, which, although useful, is expensive to make and somewhat complicated when used as a structural element for mounting cabinet tops, counter tops, bottom panels, and so on.
Briefly, the present invention provides a stretcher rail formed from light gauge metal into a modified C-shape with stiffened flanges. Further, one of the stiffening members or "stiffener" for short, includes an outwardly extending fastening flange, which provides additional stiffening to the beam. One side of the channel has a continuous, elongated opening for permitting access to the interior of the rail in attaching the web of the beam to a wall.
The fastening flange may be used to locate, secure or support cabinet tops, counter tops, bottom panels, support bases, partition panels, casters, etc. Each rail is provided with end spacer plates having top and bottom welding flanges welded respectively to the upper and lower flanges of the rail. The spacer plates prevent opening of the rail under load and act to transmit load from the rail to the rod and thence to the cabinet walls.
The spacer plates are apertured to locate a tension rod in the center of the channel; and the channel shape of the rail has approximately the same depth as height so that the load is more evenly distributed throughout its entire cross section. Projections are provided on the spacer plate weld flanges for biting into the side panels they engage to prevent rotation of the rails after assembly.
In cabinetry of this type, there is a tendency, when load is applied, to collapse the cabinetry along a diagonal--that is, from a lower corner to a diagonally opposite upper corner, when viewed from front or rear--and this is sometimes called "parallelogramming." In order to prevent parallelogramming it is desirable to have the rails act as beams, and to provide maximum extension in height and depth of the rail cross section so that each rail engages an associated end panel or partition panel at two locations which are spaced apart as far as possible.
The present invention enables the use of light gauge sheet steel for the stretcher rails, and this enhances beam strength. Further, the channel shape of the beam with stiffening members enhances the vertical and horizontal extension of the beam to resist the parallelogramming tendency mentioned above with the least amount of material in the beam. This material, further, located as it is at a maximum distance from the center of the rail, adds still further strength to the beam.
The different and convenient uses to which the fastening flange may be put are illustrated in the accompanying detailed disclosure, but it should be notedthat the fastening flange also acts as an additional stiffening member for the beam.
It has been found that in some cases it is desirable to add strength to a cabinet unit (such as a wall-mounted cabinet) by adding a base during manufacture and removing the base at the installation site. With the present invention the fastening flanges may be used to secure an inexpensive, removable base which may be removed just prior to installation. The present invention is adaptable for use with many different types of cabinet material, such as wood, pressed board, plywood, and even metals. The stretcher rails may be fastened directly to a wall, or they may be fastened to other interiors for holding other separator panels. The rails may also be used to mount door clips or other hardware, such as drawer slides.
Thus, with the present invention, there is provided an improved stretcher rail assembly which is more economical, yet stronger and more useful than prior designs.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.